disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bambi (character)/Gallery
Images of Bambi, the main protagonist in the film of the same name. Promotional Material Bambi-10debbfb.jpg Bam5.jpg Bambi-Mother-bambi-8246938-904-625.jpg|Young Bambi with his mother and forest animals F10.jpg Bam9.jpg Bam8.jpg Bam10.jpg Bam3.jpg Bambi and Faline in the sequel.jpg animaatjes-bambi-04570.jpg Bambi-Diamond-Edition-on-Disney-Blu-ray-and-DVD.jpg BAMBI-wallpaper-12.jpg Clip Art clipbambi.gif clipbambi1.gif clipbambi4.gif clipbambi42.gif clipbambi41.gif april181.gif bambi_butterflies.gif bambi_butterflies2.gif bambi_staring.gif clipbambih.gif clipbamn.gif clipbstrut.gif clipbamn4.gif clipbambi43.gif bambi_smiling.gif bambi_smiling2.gif clipbambifrolic.gif clipbambi51.gif clipbambicurious.gif clipbambicurious2.gif clipbambicurious3.gif clipbambifrog.gif clipbambilookup.gif clipbambinest.gif clipbambismellflower.gif clipbambi44.gif clipbambibigflower.gif april182.gif april183.gif bambi_angry.gif clipbru.gif clipbamn2.gif september171.gif may2510.gif september173.gif june13.gif june42.gif bambi_smiling3.gif clipbambigrown.gif Animation ''Bambi'' Bam13.jpg|Young Bambi with his mother Thumper 2.png Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-774.jpg Bambi-movie-02.jpg|Young Bambi with Thumper Bam4.jpg Bam1.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps_com-1402.jpg|Bambi meeting Flower for the 1st time. Bambi2.jpg|Young Bambi with Flower Bam7.jpg Tumblr n56v0jsUI71r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1azgrKJWh1r1ouklo1 500.gif Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-2204.jpg bambi2_3.jpg|Young Bambi with his father The Great Prince Great Prince 7.png Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3603.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-4463.jpg Bambi and mother winter.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-4609.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-4791.jpg Bambi_sad.jpg|Young Bambi finds out that his Mother was killed Tumblr n2tdo2mJFe1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Bambi as a Buck.png Bambi lobby card 6.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5100.jpg|Adult Bambi with Friend Owl Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg P40.jpg|Adult Bambi with Thumper and Flower BambiFaline.jpg|Adult Bambi with Faline Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6106.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6323.jpg P45.jpg|Bambi and Ronno duel Bambi 7.png Bam15.jpg Tumblr n3tujuoC8b1rxt9glo4 1280.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6063.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-4029.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-325.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-334.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-387.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-393.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-408.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-422.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-450.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-481.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-499.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-509.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-528.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-532.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-553.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-623.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-2628.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5873.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.jpg ''Bambi II'' Sadbambi.jpg|Sad Bambi Bambi-and-Faline-disney-couples-8487644-691-480.jpg|Young Bambi with Faline Bambi.2.2006.DVDRip.XviD.AC3.2Audio.CD1-JOKE.avi 001412536.jpg Bambiafteraskinghisfatherifhismomwilleverreturnornot.jpg|Bambi sadly looking at his dad after asking if his mom will ever return or not 18465752.jpg|Young Bambi with Thumper and Flower Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-4964.jpg bron.jpg|Young Bambi with Ronno Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-5363.jpg Bambi 6.jpg Bambi.2.2006.DVDRip.XviD.AC3.2Audio.CD2-JOKE.avi 001158615.jpg Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7291.jpg|Teenage Bambi with Faline bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-253.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-507.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-514.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-518.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-526.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-528.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-533.jpg Teenage Bambi.jpg Bambiandhismother.2.png Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-5216.jpg ''House of Mouse'' Bambi_HouseOfMouse.png|Bambi in House of Mouse Bambi&Lobo HouseOfMouse.png|Bambi with Big Bad Wolf in House of Mouse BambiTamborFlor_HouseOfMouse.png|Bambi with Thumper and Flower in House of Mouse 2.PNG 00.58.57 -2010.12.17 13.52.32- House of Mouse.jpg House Of Mouse - Snow Day.jpg ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' Cameos.jpg Tumblr_nfnyantlt11qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg ''Cameos'' Tumblr mwutt0Sux01qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Bambi and his mother make a cameo appearance in No Hunting the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6056.jpg|Bambi and his mom make a cameo in The Rescuers Video Games Bambi_KH.png|Bambi in Kingdom Hearts Bambi (card).png Gsdx 20110522103319 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110522103206 550x413.jpg KHHD_Bambi.jpg Gsdx 20110522103345 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110522103204 550x413.jpg Concept Art BambiExpressionsMD.jpeg|Bambi expressions by Marc Davis. BambiMD.png|Bambi study by Marc Davis. BambiMD2.png|Study by Marc Davis. BambiRoughMD.jpg|A rough sketch by Marc Davis. BambiThumperMD.jpg|Bambi and Thumper playing on the ice, by Marc Davis. BambiFieldmouseFT.jpg|Bambi and a fieldmouse by Frank Thomas. BambiFallDH.jpg|Bambi in autumn, by David Hall. BambiPrinceDH.jpg|Meeting the Great Prince by David Hall. BambiPrinceTW.jpg|With the Great Prince by Tyrus Wong. BambiModels 1.jpg BambiModels 2(1).jpg BambiModels 3.jpg BambiModels 4.jpg BambiModels 5.jpg Disney Parks Topiary Bambi.jpg|Bambi Topiary Bambi Thumper It's a Small World.jpg|Bambi in It's a Small World Bambi_Topiary.jpg|Another Bambi topiary 4958829611 84368f4169.jpg Miscellaneous and Merchandise Goldenbook-back.jpg Goldenbook.jpg WDCC Bambi 001.jpg|Bambi and Thumper from the WDCC 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg Bambi-comics.jpg Bambi1989VHS.jpg Little golden book back cover.jpg Little golden book back cover 2.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7955.jpg|Adult Bambi with his Father in the Ending Scene COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg 01-disney-wwii-volunteer-army-donald-duck.jpg Swplaycrd46insdpk.jpg Lgb mad hatter FR endpapers 640.jpg Lgb mad hatter FR back 640.jpg Lgb exhibit window 2.jpg Lgb exhibit window 1.jpg Arkansas exhibit flyer.jpg Chip N Dale22-015.jpg Chip N Dale22-014.jpg Chip N Dale22-013.jpg Chip N Dale22-012.jpg Chip N Dale22-011.jpg Chip N Dale22-010.jpg Le journal de Mickey 30 pg 25 blog.jpg LittleGoldenBook1974.jpg 51xXYqqrOIL.jpg Blog Heath Bambi.JPG Disneystockcertificate.jpg $T2eC16hHJFsFFSCuBE+-BR5f-y)6yg~~60 1.jpg $T2eC16FHJHIFFhbvHbVCBR5f-kTm8w~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqJHJB!FHTJdufm!BR5f9!jbE!~~60 57.jpg Mouseworksbook1.jpeg Mouseworksbook2.jpeg Category:Character galleries Category:Bambi galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries